


Destcember 2019 - Vax

by SanneARBY



Series: Destcember [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2019 (Destiny), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Game: Destiny 2: Shadowkeep DLC, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanneARBY/pseuds/SanneARBY
Summary: My Destcember 2019 stories featuring Vax. The chapter title is the prompt of the chapter. Any chapter with explicit content will have "NSFW" added to it.
Relationships: Vax / Crow, Vax / Saladin
Series: Destcember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050818
Collections: All Vax stories





	1. Day Off

Ghost chimed up from the desk, came back alive from its slumber. “Crow is pinging you.”

The Awoken at the kitchen table looked up from her breakfast, fork halfway to her mouth before she lowered it. “Any messages with it?”

A hum as it analyzed. “Meet him at the courtyard in five minutes.”

She swallowed down her food and stood up, nodding. 

  
  


She looked beautiful as ever, Crow smiling widely as she came into his view. “Vax,” he beamed at the Warlock, pulled her into his arms and hugged her lovingly. 

“Crow,” she smiled in return, held him tightly in her arms before moving to press their lips together. 

He made a noise into the kiss, melted into her arms, and looked positively giddy when they parted. “I have a day off.”

The implication was easy to guess. 

“As do I,” she tilted her head and hair tickled her face, wind blowing past the two Guardians in their embrace. She moved her hands to where his shirt and pants met, teased her fingertips under his shirt and ghosted over his cold skin, tickled past the hairs below his belly button. She shivered at that, knew what lay below. 

He shuddered and looked down at her a bit breathlessly. “That was not quite what I had in mind,” he admitted then, nudging closer to kiss her once more, goosebumps cooling his skin even more. “But I like where your head’s at.”

She smiled and neatly tucked his shirt back before she removed her hands. “What did you have in mind?”

Crow looked out to the City, watched the many colourful buildings. “Market stalls should be out, we can see if we can find any more jewellery for your collection,” he gently touched the necklace around her neck, toyed with the intricate golden sun on the chain. “Maybe get me a nice set of shoes or something.”

  
  


The sun was already setting down a warm summer evening when they finally finished their shopping, the two Guardians holding hands as they walked together down the crowded street. A comfortable silence covered them, neither of them feeling the need to break it. 

Crow led them to a side street of the main shopping area, walked down the cozy alley until he found what he had been looking for. “Here you go,” he hummed, extending his arm out to the restaurant. “Best Chinese food I’ve ever had, I need to share this greatness with you. How’s your chopstick skills?”

“Probably better than yours,” she grinned, nudging him inside and following suit. 

They sat down and ordered, and then they just sat there. 

The evening sun cast long shadows down the alley before it disappeared completely behind the buildings and cast the City into darkness. Lights sprung on around them, and the fairy lights hung up outside cast a cozy orange glow inside. The heat of the summer blew through the open door. 

“I think I’m the luckiest Guardian right now,” Vax mused then, a quiet exclamation of her love. She smiled at him, blue eyes piercing through the faint light of the restaurant. 

He laid down his chopsticks and tilted his head at her with a chuckle. “That’s saying something, I have Saladin to live up to,” he teased, but he couldn’t deny the butterflies in his belly. 

Her eyes squinted as she grinned at him and then leaned over the table close to him, licked her lips, and smiled. “Why don’t you show me how well you match up later?”

The purr in her voice weakened his knees, and he thanked the Traveler that he was sitting down already. “I never expected Ikora’s second in command to be as horny as you are,” he murmured lovingly, hungry gaze in his eyes betraying his feigned cool-headedness. “I’m not complaining.”

“It’s all about the people, dear. Some bring it out more than others,” her foot moved up towards his, nudged at the hem of his pant leg and pushed up just a bit. “Shame about the pants,” she moved her foot away and continued her dinner, innocently met his eyes. 

He breathed out a bit sharper than he wanted, tried to think of  _ anything _ other than Vax in front of him right now. He’d definitely learned how great of a tease she was, but he never quite got used to it. “Been on any patrols lately? I cleared out some lost sectors the past few days, got an actual praise from Zavala if you can believe it.”

She chuckled at his change of subject, but she allowed it, wanting him to be able to finish his food without an uncomfortable bulge in his pants. 

They shared some small talk and discussed the state of things, the Hunter Vanguard, the Moon, whatever came up. During the dinner her feet rested easily against his, a comfortable touch for both as the table kept them apart. 

“You know,” Crow then started, running a hand through his hair and chuckling. “When you first kissed me that day, I think I about had a heart attack,” the Hunter admitted then, a loving purple blush on his face as he simply  _ remembered _ . “In no way had I ever expected that to come from it, I really thought you wouldn’t be interested. That I was just work for you, especially considering - you know.”

She leaned her head on her hands and gazed into his pale yellow eyes. “You were at first,” she said gently. “But then when we started spending more time together, talking more, I just - sort of realised how true it rang that no Guardian is who they were before. You are your own person, and I really learned that from you. It was easy to detach myself from what I believed you were at first. You evolved from ‘just work’ to something else not soon after,” she sipped her drink and then smirked at him. “Sparring matches didn’t help either.”

“God, yeah, every time after those I uh, yeah,” he rubbed at his neck, laughing at the implied confession. 

They looked at each other for a moment, and his eyes darkened. He inched close to her, felt her breath on his face. “Hey, what do you say I pay for us and we get out of here?” 

She met him halfway and kissed him roughly, bit at his bottom lip before parting and smirking against his lips. “Sounds like a lovely plan, I want those hands of yours to get to work already.”

“Hm, says you with the mouth,” he purred, ghosting his thumb over her lips. “Let’s go.”

The chairs scraped over the floor as they got up together. 


	2. Alternate Universe

The hot and oppressive weather of Mercury got replaced by pure nothingness as soon as she stepped through the portal to the Infinite Forest, taking a breath of relief. “I hate that heat.”

She walked through the large corridor, ignored the pure energy electrifying the air around her. She was about to walk through the portal that would lead her to an alternate past when she halted, an icy cold drop of water dripping down her spine. She blinked, exhaled a shaky breath. “Ghost, what exactly did Osiris say again?”

Her companion chimed up. “Only asked us to come by and observe an alternate past. Step in if we feel like we have to, that’s all he said.”

Her icy blue eyes stared at the shimmering portal. “Doesn’t feel right.”

She stepped in. 

The air inside the Prison was heavy and filled with smoke, gunfire and explosions resounding through the large halls now filled with the prisoners trying to escape and fight for their lives. 

Vax spawned in the middle of it and quickly jumped out of the way of a grenade. She hid behind a pillar and cursed, Blast Furnace in her hands. “Why the fuck are we in the Prison of Elders?” she grumbled, then looking up as a gleeful laugh sounded from above up the railway of the prison transport. 

Two people stood there, and Vax felt her insides turn straight to ice. 

It was her and Uldren. 

“Ghost,” her lips barely moved, the gunfire around her far away as she stared at the two Awoken jogging over the small surface up high. “What time are we in?”

It was silent for a moment. Then it simply said, “Cayde.”

An explosion knocked her off her feet and she let out a scream of pain and  _ surprise _ as she hurled through the air. She landed with a painful smack but got up with practiced ease and threw a large grenade into the group of Hive who had turned to target her. The whispers they emanated she ignored, snapping back to the railway just in time to see herself and Uldren slip into the darkness. 

“Track them,” she breathed, dodging a would-be headshot and exploding the Acolyte’s head in return. She did a twirl and summoned a fiery sword in her hand, then stuck it into the ground and directed the pure Light to the Knight and Thrall rushing at her. 

Fire melted the metal under their feet and burned their skin, and Vax took advantage of their pained cries to throw her sword into the group. It exploded and hurled their bodies through the burning air.

She didn’t stay to watch, rushing to the side of the huge hall filled with battle and gripping onto the nets holding various caches in place. She clambered up high and jumped up a ledge, exhaling a breath before jumping onto the railway. She felt the magnetic force of it pull at her weapons, but she had Ghost negate the effect and masterfully sprinted over the thin beam. 

She slipped into the same dark maintenance tunnel they had, the heat from the various machinery making sweat drench into her bodysuit. 

_ Why was she with Uldren? _

Sweat dripped into her eyebrows and she shook her head, crawling underneath some vents before entering a small hallway. This led to a larger room filled with big, open cells - undoubtedly the place where Uldren and her had freed the Barons. 

Familiar gunshots sounded in the distance and then massive cables snapped and with horror Vax realised what the time was. “Ghost, give me the fastest route to where we found Cayde,  _ now _ !”

Not long after the cable snapped the explosion of the security hub reaching Deck Zero shocked through the Prison and briefly faltered the lights inside the maintenance tunnel the Warlock was crawling through. 

Her teeth gritted together as she forced herself through a small hole and fell to the floor, panting. “How much-“ 

An explosion knocked her straight off her feet, followed by a wave of pure energy and Light crossing through the Prison. She gasped for air, tasted the Light despite her helmet’s filter. She coughed and got up, wincing at her hurting ribs before starting to jog towards the marker Ghost had put on her HUD. 

“Not long now,” she panted to herself, ducking under some pipes and jumping over some others. 

Eventually she reached a familiar room and slid behind some crates, evening out her breathing and waiting for a bit before she eyed over a crate to observe the room. 

Cayde lay on the floor, motionless. Sundance lay next to him, and Uldren was nowhere to be found. 

“Cayde,” she spoke then, unable to stop herself. She walked over to the Vanguard, couldn’t quite identify her emotions at the sight of the Exo she had never quite liked. She crouched down and inspected his wounds, frowned as Ghost pinged that it couldn’t help him. 

Said Exo opened his one working eye and immediately snarled. He winced at the pain but still managed to give a good kick to Vax’ helmet, making her see stars for a moment. “You - traitor!” his modulator glitched but she still understood what he’d said. He was on his side now from the force of his kick, coughing and wincing. 

Pure confusion flooded her senses as she glanced around the room and tensed when flickering light came closer through the half open door. She hesitated for the briefest of moments and then inwardly apologised before she kicked the back of Cayde’s head hard enough for sparks to fly out and for him to lose consciousness again. Then she rushed back behind the crates and simply listened, heart beating in her throat. 

“One down, two to go,” her own voice processed through her mind, sounded intensely cheerful and  _ so unlike her.  _

“He isn’t dead  _ yet _ , darling,” Uldren’s voice was inside the room now, and Vax struggled more than ever to tell herself this wasn’t Crow, and this wasn’t her. 

She very carefully moved enough that she could see through the gap between a few crates. 

Uldren and - her, but not really her at the same time, stood in front of Cayde, snickered at the sight of the Exo completely broken. On the verge of death. 

The other Vax had long red hair, braided tightly down to the low of her back. Her marks were different and she bore no scar, had never met Levi. No ring on her fingers, but most of all, robes she didn’t recognise and eyes that looked void of  _ anything _ . She was smirking though, and something close to glee glistened in her darker eyes. “Well,” she turned to Uldren, inched close to him and ghosted her lips over his. “I will let you do the honours of killing the first Vanguard,” she pressed their lips together into a rough kiss he seemingly enjoyed, letting out a noise Vax recognised as something Crow would often do. 

She felt sick to her stomach, a dizzy feeling overtaking her. 

Uldren took the Ace of Spades from the other Vax’ holster on her thigh, made sure to smirk at her before his cold eyes looked down at the unconscious Vanguard. “It would be a shame to let this chance go, to not hurt him that bit more,” he then sighed dramatically and holstered the hand cannon. “Why won’t you?” he purred then. 

Her dark eyes seemed happy as she nodded and walked over to Cayde’s body, crouching down. “Let’s see, what will hurt the most? Too bad his Ghost is already dead,” she pouted at the fragments of Sundance and picked them up. She eyed down at them before she crushed them in her hands. 

A shocked gasp escaped her, and nausea had her close to throwing up. Ghost’s shell was attached to her other self’s hips. Ghost’s  _ empty _ shell. She had killed her own Ghost, and wore it with pride. 

Cayde’s screams echoed through the room, circuitry sparking and burning inside his head as the other Vax ripped out a piece of machinery and crushed it in her hand. His modulator switched tones and pitches before giving out. 

“Vax,” Ghost spoke then, sounding completely empty. “We should go, please.”

She blinked off into the distance, winced at a loud snap and breaking of plates and more machinery. No screams resounded, but she knew he could still feel the pain. “I have to do something,” she whispered then, barely audible but knowing Ghost could hear it. “I can’t just let this happen.”

Pure nothingness brewed inside her, emotions whirling around themselves until the void swallowed them whole and left her feeling empty. The Light in the room flickered, and then it got collected into the black hole that was Vax. 

The Warlock stood up and walked into the view of the two Awoken, the pure purple Light of nothing gathered in her clenched fist making her whole body shake. 

Uldren fired the Ace of Spades at her, and in a sick twist of the universe, she herself fired the Fatebringer, a banged up version of it that hadn’t been shown half the love she had given her own. 

The bullets simply got sucked into the power collecting into her body and the couple seemed confused for a split second before they jumped into action. 

Uldren ran straight at her and her other self blended into the Darkness. 

His feet found hers and tackled her to the ground, a sickening crack resounding as her back found the metal floor. The void faltered, but she screamed and then shot it straight forward, the gravitational pull taking Uldren with it and exploding violently into the roof of the room. 

The roof exploded outward and the gravity switched, Uldren and Vax falling down to the floor of the room that had been above theirs. 

Her back hurt like hell, but soon enough Ghost’s Light crashed through her and brought her back to full. She jumped up from the floor and then let out a noise when a knife hurled through the air. The gravity gave way and she simply floated through the large space. 

Then a force knocked into her and brought her back down to the floor. 

Messy red hair floated into her view and she shook her head to get rid of the stars. She kicked backwards and found the mass of herself, kicked her way back into the open space to hurl towards the hole in the ceiling. 

The other Vax growled and gripped onto a pipe before using it to accelerate herself back towards the intruder. 

The Warlock twirled her body and managed to evade herself, panting. She looked around for her Blast Furnace but then gasped for air when a heavy boot found her stomach and knocked her into the wall. Gravity reactivated and she plummeted back down into the smaller room, a sickening bang as she fell onto the metal plates. 

Uldren and the other Vax followed her down, landed more easily onto the floor and easily found their weapons. Uldren had blood trickling down his head and held his left arm close to his body, but he looked fine otherwise. 

“Another Vanguard dog we can kill?” he smirked at her, pressed the Ace of Spades against her helmet. “Vax, darling, why don’t you go check who this is? Let’s see who we can stripe off our list.”

“Gladly,” the other Vax stepped closer and found the locks of the Warlock’s helmet with practiced ease. 

When the short red hair sprung free and her blue eyes looked into her own, she froze. 

“What the-“ 

A flaming sword pierced her abdomen and knocked her back to the ground gasping for air and trying desperately to get it out as her hands grasped and burned at the burning Light. 

Uldren jumped back. “Vax!” he growled and fired a shot, but Vax was ahead of him and rolled over. 

She shouted when the bullet shot straight through her sides, but she ignored it as best as she could as she reached for the Fatebringer the other self had dropped. 

It was oozing with pure Darkness, sent shivers down her spine and made her hands tremble. 

She aimed it at Uldren and then stared down the barrel of the Ace of Spades. 

Uldren looked bewildered, angry, furious. He eyed at his gasping and wincing Vax, then down to the one beneath him. “How?”

_ It’s all a simulation.  _

She exhaled a breath, winced slightly at her sides. “You’re not Crow.”

She then simply pulled the trigger, Darkness shooting out the Fatebringer and piercing through Uldren’s skull. 

He dropped to the floor, lifeless. 

She dropped the Fatebringer as if burned and tears sprang to her eyes. “Ghost, get me out of here.”

  
  


Her hands trembled for the whole week she didn’t leave her apartment. 


	3. Vex and the City

The cold of the winter bit at her skin, though she’d be lying if she’d say she felt any of it as she walked through the bustling street. 

The people around her were a diverse bunch, humans, Exos, Awoken. Nobody she recognised, and she couldn’t be more glad. Down here she was just another person minding their own business.

Ghost was tucked into the crook of her neck, her scarf keeping it warm as it snoozed there. 

A small smile curved her lips as she thought of her husband and boyfriend back in the Tower. Both of them were out for missions so she had some days on her own. She had gotten quite used to having at least Saladin around her when she was at home, if not both him and Crow at the same time, so being all alone was not an unpleasant sensation. Her living situation was an interesting ordeal, she would swear Crow had been stealing glances at Saladin and eyeing just a bit too long. She wondered when the men would talk. 

She chuckled to herself and stood still in front of a jewellery store for a while, simply eyeing the expensive necklaces, earrings, and rings displayed in the bright lights. Snow twirled down and immediately cozied up the whole street once more, shops having to turn their lights on against the dark despite the time of day. 

Snow bundled up on the street slowly as she continued her wandering, lost in thought and memories. 

She mindlessly walked through alleyways and narrow paths until she suddenly froze, breath halting. 

Ghost chimed up at the change of heart rate. “Vax?”

She didn’t respond, eyes fluttering. She stared down the crater that hadn’t yet been fixed, at the bridge above it, and remembered the burning ship that had fallen down there. 

She stumbled to a wall and leaned heavily against it, breath starting to quicken as she remembered that day where she lost her Light and so many of her friends and  _ Eris _ .

Tears welled up in her eyes and she gripped at her heart over her thick clothes, unable to stop the small sobs from escaping as she crouched down and  _ remembered _ .

All Ghost could do was share its Light with her, heating up its shell as much as possible to try and help her through her attack. “We’re okay, Vax,” its voice was soft and comforting. “That’s in the past, we’re all safe.”

She shook her head, tears trickling down her cheeks. She wasn’t even sure why she had walked over here as if on autopilot, almost as if she had walked the path she had done back then to rescue civilians and fight back the Cabal.

Oh how her mind was a cruel thing sometimes. 

She gripped at Ghost, desperate to feel its Light coursing through her veins. She wept silently as she remembered her broken ribs, leg, her concussion, the pure  _ fear _ of having lost Ghost and her Light and everything that she ever was at that point. 

Ghost nuzzled close against her, heat of its shell only slightly piercing through her thick clothes. “We’re okay,” it kept repeating softly, gently. “Do you want me to ping Saladin?”

She shook her head, voice not working. She didn’t want to pull him away from his duties. 

“You know he would come in a heartbeat, he loves you. As I love you, too.”

A small and grateful smile through the tears as she hugged Ghost tightly against her, really  _ felt _ the Light it emanated and the love it spread. 

Warmth spread within her cold and frozen body, relaxed tense muscles and flooded her brain with calmness that slowly and painfully overtook the anxiety and panic that had completely taken her. 

She whimpered quietly, still crouched down with snow slowly piling around her. She couldn’t bear to move quite yet, unable to turn back around and stand face to face with her past once more. 

Ghost fluttered into her mind and gifted her various recordings of her and Saladin enjoying each other’s presence, laughing, his proposal, their wedding. She sniffed but cracked a smile at the pleasant memories Ghost dug up for her, starting to feel better ever so slightly. 

She remembered when he had awoken from a nightmare, shouting out and sweating profusely, how he had apologised and looked away as if his traumas were a bad thing. She remembered simply holding him as he wept in her arms, wept for the friends he had lost himself. And they wept together for the things they had both lost and the things they had gained with each other, tears of happiness and love. She remembered him falling asleep in her arms, his back pressed tightly against her and his legs entwined with hers. 

She hadn’t realised she’d been simply sitting on her knees at that point, snow soaked into her pants. She looked down at her legs, dried tears mixing with the snow that had twirled down onto her face. She wiped at the skin with a sniff, slowly getting up. 

“Are you okay? We should go home,” Ghost nuzzled close into the crook of her neck, shared as much Light with her as possible. 

She took a deep breath and then turned around, faced with the place where she had fallen and lost everything once more. 

Cold blue eyes looked into the crater, a shiver running down her body. She parted her dry lips, wet them before she spoke, “Fuck you,” she murmured then. 

No more words were needed, and without a last look she simply turned and walked away, back to the bustling streets of the City still standing. 


	4. I am the Hive

Crota weighed heavily on her soul, usual glowing blue eyes seeming dim and quiet as she sat there. 

“Is it Him?” Eris asked then, voice low and quiet in the emptiness of the room. 

Vax looked up at the woman and simply nodded, running a hand over her face and sighing. “Ever since I touched that sword,” she murmured then, looking down at her hands. “I’m constantly shaking, and there are whispers in my mind that aren’t mine.”

The Hunter simply nodded, sipping her tea. “Hive magic is a foul thing, taints every soul that touches it when it’s not meant to,” she looked down into her mug then raised her head to look at Vax. “And you wielded Crota’s sword. Out of every Hive you could have possibly taken a weapon from, you touched Crota’s sword and destroyed it,” she sounded amused, but both women knew very well how serious a matter this was. “He has His eyes on you now, knows where you are, and is indirectly trying to make you His new weapon. A Lightbearer? How could He possibly pass up this opportunity? Maybe they’ll even succeed in making you switch allegiances.”

“They won’t,” Vax said grimly, shaking her head. She stared down at her own tea, watched the heat coming off of it. “These whispers have to go, they say the most awful things.”

“All you can do is kill Crota,” Eris sipped her tea once more. “And that would be quite a feat, considering my whole team died when we tried.”

“Yours was a revenge journey. No offence,” she added, wincing a bit. “Emotions were high and people were scattered.”

The Hunter stayed silent for a moment, contemplating. “Isn’t yours as well?” she then countered, tilting her head. “Revenge for His touch on you? The whispers?”

“I didn’t mean to make it sound like you were all stupid, I’m sorry,” she said softly, tucking some hair behind her ears. “Your assault will be very useful for us to come up with a strategy.”

Eris perked up, alarmed. “You say that as if you have already assembled a team.”

She nodded, not meeting the other woman’s eyes. “I have found a team willing to join me to take him down. With your help we can come up with a strategy and make something close to a map.”

“When are you going?” her hands were tight around her mug, face unreadable. 

“Uh,” she idly rotated the mug around in her arms. “Whenever we’re ready to, which could be tomorrow, or the day after. Could be in months, too. It all depends on when we have all the info we need.”

“You know He will know you’re coming.”

She simply nodded, sipping her lukewarm tea. 

Both women were silent for a moment, simply lost in their own thoughts. 

“Be safe.”

Vax looked up towards Eris, meeting her glowing eyes. Then she nodded. “I will be. I have something to come back to.”

The Hunter tilted her head inquisitively. “And what would that be?”

A small and reserved smile on the Warlock’s face. “You will see when I return.”

“If you return.”

  
She finished her tea, set the mug down on the table decisively. “Eris, I  _ will _ .”


	5. Make War, Not Love

She couldn’t even cry, just sitting in the windowsill with her tea, looking out over the City. 

Ghost chimed up. “Are you okay?”

She sighed. “This hurts more than back when I thought she was gone. I didn’t want  _ this _ closure,” she stirred her tea, watched a ship fly by. “She didn’t even recognise me, Ghost. Back on Luna.”

It flew closer to its Guardian, nuzzled into her neck to try and comfort her. “You did change your armour up a lot in those two years.”

“That’s the thing, it was two years of absolutely no contact, nothing. I had no way to know if she was or wasn’t even alive, she never contacted me. There aren’t any excuses for that, Ghost. None.”

It nodded its shell, puffed out some heat to warm up her cold skin. “I’m sorry.”

She hung her head and took a deep breath. “I just have to move on from losing her once again. I already did that a year ago, now I’m back here except there is nothing to hold out hope for this time. I  _ know _ it’s the end. Eris is forever lost in her own traumas, unable to move on, while her disappearance forced me to do what she won’t.”

She put the mug away and shook her head. “I hope she can find some semblance of peace at some point, I really do.”

“Do- do you love her?” Ghost asked cautiously. 

“Of course,” a small smile curved her lips. “I always will, she was my everything for years, she was what Saladin is for me now. She simply tread a path I could never follow, and I think she knew that when she left. She couldn’t face the hurt she’d cause me so she left without a goodbye, ensuring she wouldn’t have to deal with it,” she shrugged with nonchalance, but the hurt was still visible in her tired eyes. 

The door opened and Saladin walked in, letting out a sigh. “Evening.”

She looked at him and smiled, hopping off the windowsill and wrapping her arms tightly around him. “I love you, I love you,” she murmured into his shoulders. 

And Saladin made sure to hold her just as tightly. 


End file.
